


Fall

by fengirl88



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident and its aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> The 221b ficlet has 221 words of which the last must begin with b.
> 
> This one was inspired by a conversation with ginbitch.

“ _Ow_!” Sherlock’s yell is louder than is strictly necessary.

 

“Stop making such a fuss,” John says. “It’s only a flesh wound.”

 

Which for some reason makes Sherlock giggle idiotically.

 

“Hold _still_ ,” John says, sponging carefully to get the grit out. “Honestly, I don’t know why I’m doing this when you’re perfectly capable.”

 

There’s a lot of blood – always is, with knees. And Sherlock’s trousers are _ruined_.

 

“Can’t get at this properly, you’d better take them off.”

 

“ _No_!”

 

Sherlock’s being ridiculous now.

 

“Do it yourself then,” John snaps.

 

Sherlock, looking very uncomfortable, unzips his trousers and pulls them down.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” John says, catching up belatedly.

 

“Rude to _stare_ ,” Sherlock mutters, blushing furiously.

 

But difficult, no, _impossible_ , not to. That’s quite an erection.

 

Never seen him undressed before.

 

John’s pretty sure _he’s_ blushing like an idiot as well.

 

There’s a moment where this could go either way and it’s desperately embarrassing. Then John’s hand stretches out as if of its own accord and touches Sherlock’s erection tentatively.

 

They kiss as if it’s just been invented, Sherlock’s grazed hands working frantically to undo John’s clothes, John’s free hand tangling in Sherlock’s hair.

 

John starts giggling.

 

“What?” Sherlock demands suspiciously.

 

“You must be the only man I know who could end up having sex just because you never learned how to ride a bloody _bicycle_.”

 


End file.
